


Turn About

by Anonymous_Creator



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Breathplay, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Painplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Roleplay, Safeword Use, Simulated non-consent and duress, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Creator/pseuds/Anonymous_Creator
Summary: Liam and Matt have this unusual role play of late -- a Demon who holds Matt's body hostage, and demands sexual favors of Liam. It's hot, kinky and decadently dark. All things Liam loves. The offer to flip the script is an unexpected delight. What indecencies will the demon inflict with Liam as the host?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Later (aka Don't Worry, Little Mouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392399) by [Penn_xxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penn_xxxx/pseuds/Penn_xxxx). 



> This fiction is the third act of a round robin story being passed about in response to this request. So. You know. I blame all y'all for this. :D
> 
> https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3385.html?thread=1003321#cmt1003321  
> (Liam/Matt - Blackmail/Noncon ROLEPLAY)
> 
> Usual caveats apply. Don't share or mention this to cast, crew, and any where else on the Internet. What happens in A03/dreamwidth stays in...you get the idea. :P
> 
> Reformatted chapters. No content lost, removed unneeded chapter breaks.
> 
> Wohoo, it's finally done.

Liam stopped packing to find his phone after it pinged. Yet another out of town autograph session. These little two-day jaunts had become familiar to the cast.  
  
Throw the essentials in a bag and count on the crew to get the materials there in one piece. Shared Lyfts or Ubers to and from Airports because who had time to rent a car. An endless series of hotel rooms, hotel restaurants, and the nauseating carpet patterns used for convention centers.  
  
He was expecting some kind of work check in – the flight was in a few hours. The phone unlocked as he glanced at it. He went still.  
  
**The demon is feeling bored of this host. It wants to experience more things. Different things. Different people. If you don’t volunteer yourself as a host, It will do something worse to me. I can’t ask you to do this. I don’t know what to do.**  
  
A fast thrum filled his hearing as his heart raced. He sat down on the edge of his bed with a thump.  
  
An invitation to assume the demon’s aspect. Take control of the role play. Liam couldn’t help the analogy that sprung to mind -- Matt was offering to let Liam GM, with all that entailed.  
  
If Matt wanted to the option to be the player, Liam had to do something special for him. Something memorable. Something devious.  
  
**I told you, I’d do anything to keep you safe. I meant it. Once it’s done, how do we protect you?**  
  
**I threatened to throw it off an isolated bridge a hundred miles from any person to deny it a new host in death. At the moment, that seems a viable deterrent, although not one I want either of us to play out.**  
  
Liam sucked in a breath. “Damn it, Matt. There’s RP and there’s fucking gut punches.” He ran a hand through his hair and considered the lore he’d been given. Another messaged pinged in from Matt.  
  
**It said something about splitting into multiple hosts. Surely it must be weaker then, less influential. Diluted?**  
  
**It’s a thought. If it were weaker, it might be easier to find a way to contain it. For now, focus on surviving to fight another day.**  
  
Liam paused and tapped his thumb against his phone.  
  
“Well, let’s see what we’re working with,” he said. He pecked out a few more words.  
  
**We know what this thing is capable of, in you. I might be a very different story. Are you really prepared for that?**  
  
Time was an amorphous blob that smothered rational thought as he waited for a reply. A minute passed. Two.  
  
**Do it. Don’t think about me. Just keep this thing from hurting anyone else. I don’t know if the words help but – I give you permission. Fully.**  
  
A long, slow sigh escaped Liam’s lips as he carefully set his phone on the night stand and laid back on the bed.  
  
His mind raced with ideas. Possibilities.  
  
I give you permission. Fully. Carte Blanche on his dance card.  
  
He’d never been so equally thrilled and intimidated in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam kicked off his shoes and groaned as he collapsed onto the bed in his room. Someone had decided to try an updated retro vibe with the decor in this hotel. It had lots of oranges and greens and browns with modern patterns and funky shaped furniture. It wasn’t actually too garish, in an odd way.

He rolled over and eyed what looked like a crochet doily made into a lamp shade. Might have made that call too soon. Everything in here suddenly reminded him of his mother’s nineteen seventies Tupperware set.  
  
The door handle rattled. Liam managed to swing around to face the door. After a moment the keycard reader beeped and Matt slipped into the room. The shift from his public facing persona to actual Matt was obvious to Liam. A few minutes ago Matt had been full of smiles and happy to take a selfie in the lobby with a random critter staying in their hotel. Now?

“You look about as good as I feel,” Liam said. His hand barely propped his head up a few degrees off the foot of the bed.

Matt looked around the hotel room and shook his head to himself. He toed off his sneakers next to Liam’s loafers and joined Liam on the bed with an audible groan. Liam huffed his amusement as Matt’s burgundy shawl flipped over his face. Matt sighed, shifted enough to let the shawl fall on the floor and settled in next to Liam.

The hum of the ac unit below the window was a soothing, soft blur over the world. Liam ran a hand idly through Matt’s hair as they lay next to each other and let Matt’s defragment cycle run. It was pleasant. Calm. Liam was on the verge of suggesting they turn off the light and get a nap.

“How many autographs did we just do?” Matt asked.

“So many,” Liam said, “So, so many.”

“That one Vax cosplay though…that was…”

“Yeah. Did you notice the neck?”

Matt snorted. “I knew you’d notice that.”

Liam grinned and nipped at Matt’s neck for a moment. “Not my fault, mother fucker. That was all your idea.”

Matt turned and looked into Liam’s eyes, a growing warmth building there. “Well. You had said we should talk after autographs. Was that what you wanted to talk about?”  
  
Liam felt an unfamiliar flutter in his stomach. Nerves. He was actually nervous to talk about this.

“As intriguing as that is, I actually wanted to check in with you about our mutual acquaintance.”

A flicker of too many emotions for Liam to catch before Matt ducked his head. “That wasn’t – I’m sorry if that took you by surprise.”

“Your last text was delightful, but we haven’t been at this for so long that I…” Liam drifted off in mid-sentence as he searched for the right words.

Matt looked up with a tender smile. “It’s a bit of pressure, being on that side of it all. We don’t have to. It was just an idea.”

“No.” Liam said, his voice firm. He pulled the tone back to something more friendly and conversational. “No, I didn’t ask you to talk to back out. I want to do this.” Liam pushed away from the bed and paced a few steps before he turned back to Matt. “I want to do this right.”

Why was Matt chuckling? Liam stopped in place and realized he was accidently setting quite the picture. He had laced his fingers behind the back of his head as he walked. The buttoned up shirt, sleeves rolled up during the autograph session, was half undone on the left. And the stupid con lanyard was still around his neck, leaving the badge to bounce against his back as he moved.

Liam lowered his hands and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Matt. Matt swung his legs around and sat next to him, his head resting on Liam’s shoulder.

“Sorry.”

“For what, noticing that I look like a madman?” Liam snorted and rubbed at his eyes. This wasn’t exactly how he’d thought this conversation would go.

“No. For making you think I don’t take this seriously. Or you seriously. I do.” Matt sighed. “And yes. We should do this right. And that starts with us figuring out what that means.”

Liam threw an arm around Matt and kissed his temple. “Well, I know it’s really old fashioned, but I printed out some worksheets.”

“Do I have to provide a page of backstory?” The rumbling, slightly dangerous amusement in Matt’s voice drew Liam’s sharp attention and reminded him how long it had been since they’d been able to properly indulge one another.

“Backstory, no. I think I’ve got a grasp on that.” Liam nibbled on Matt’s ear gently before he spoke. “But I do need a detailed list of what your ‘character’ desires.”

He ran a gentle light lick along the edge of Matt’s ear before nibbling down to the nape of his neck. Matt’s little shudder filled Liam with a delicious satisfaction.

“What he fears.”

Liam gripped Matt’s hair firmly in his left hand and tilted Matt’s head backward. Matt gasped.

“And what dances on the knife’s edge in between.”


	3. Chapter 3

The kink in Liam’s back was a throbbing mess and vied for top rank in his pain map with the muscles in his left shin. Why had he agreed to that ridiculous photo shoot pose? He let out a little sigh and leaned against the side of the elevator. For a moment nothing happened. Liam opened his eyes and realized he had not pushed the button for his floor.

His finger had almost touched the control panel when the doors popped open of their own accord. A creative mental curse was interrupted when Matt took a step into the elevator and paused, his expression perplexed. Liam gave a little shrug and tapped the appropriate number as Matt recovered.

“Long day?,” Matt said. Liam accepted the curious tone as his due.

“Reminded of my mortality a bit.”

Matt gave him a long, hard look before he stepped closer and ran a hand gently down Liam’s back. “Let me guess. Right about…here?”

Liam groaned as Matt’s skillful fingers lightly grazed the tensed muscle. “You fucking tease. That’s utterly unfair.”

“Well, you’re not going to be commanding much of anything with that going on. Screw plans. I’ll come work on your back a bit.”

“It’s nothing a hot shower can’t fix,” Liam said. That, and some Advil. Oh hell. Probably Tylenol too. Had he packed the rumble roller thingie or was it sitting at home?

Matt said something that Liam didn’t catch. He tried to claw the words back from his short term memory when his focus was snapped back by the elevator doors opening.

Matt touched his shoulder as they walked down the hall. “Hey, Earth to VGer.”

Liam turned towards Matt.

“You have something packed or should I grab lotion from my room?” The words made sense, the second time.

“Ah, you go ahead – I have no idea, really,” Liam said.  
  
Matt nodded. He gave Liam’s shoulder a little squeeze and turned back the way they’d came. His room with Marisha was at the other end of the hall.

Feeling less like a powerful sex demon and more like a decrepit dad, Liam let himself into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam looked around the room and felt an extra dose of heavy reality settle on his shoulders. He’d set up this morning with high hopes and unquestionable faith in the Do Not Disturb door hanger. Packing it all away was demoralizing, at the least.

He’d just managed to tighten a few light bulbs so that there was more than a single dim bulb in the back corner behind a chair when the door lock beeped. Matt walked in as Liam smoothed out the sheets.

“I imagined a bit less clothes for a massage,” Matt said. His gentle, sympathetic tone tempered the teasing words.

Liam sighed and worked at the nerdy patterned tie around this throat. He didn’t fail to notice Matt’s curious survey of the room. Liam nudged an errant piece of rope back into his luggage when Matt turned away. Massage oil and a few other supplies were set out on the nightstand.

His clothes tossed in the armchair, Liam stretched out on the bed and thumped the pillow a few times. He looked over his shoulder and saw Matt strip down to his boxers and socks before their eyes met.

“Well, someone was dressed to impress.” Liam said. He tried to add a little energy to the quip. Matt ducked his head for a moment and fussed with the cap on the oil.

“Marisha figured you’d get a kick out of something beyond generic cotton plaid boxers.”

Liam smiled as he rested his head on his hand and found a comfortable position. “Smart woman. And good taste. I’ve never actually worn silk underwear. Feel as good as they say?”

Matt climbed onto the bed. He straddled him and rubbed slick hands over Liam’s neck and shoulders. Liam groaned deeply and consciously relaxed all the muscles he could. He felt the smooth fabric as Matt pressed himself against Liam’s thighs. And he felt Matt’s obvious pleasure at being in this position. Matt leaned close to Liam’s ear.

“I think they’re rather enjoyable. Mind you, I would have also enjoyed our previous proposal.”

“That would have been quite a reveal, given the loose script.” Liam said. He hissed as Matt found an unexpected knot in his midback. He breathed deeply as the tension was pushed through and finally released.

“Your muscles are an absolute mess. You thought you could work this out with a shower?” Matt said. The incredulous tone struck deeply at his pride.

“With an assist from our friend and life sponsor, Advil – maybe?”

Matt didn’t answer. His fingers glided further down Liam’s back and Matt’s cock rubbed against the curve of Liam’s ass, barely constrained by the bit of black silk that separated their skin.

Liam shifted his hips slightly to relieve the pressure on his own cock against the bed which, quite appreciatively, caused Matt to grind into him. A bit of the silk shifted as Liam moved and he could feel Matt’s full attention. But it was the sudden, sucked in breath, the stilled hands that Liam savored. These delightful, less obvious tells that Matt was thoroughly aroused.

“Are we going to make it to your legs tonight, or should I switch to the other bottle?” Matt’s voice was low and rough and sent delicate sparks down Liam’s spine.

“Your odds of getting a proper performance increase the lower you work.” Liam gave his head a little jerk as soon as he said the words and Matt chuckled.

“You are so rarely slow on your proverbial feet.” Matt slid down Liam’s right thigh and worked his knuckles deep into Liam’s ass. “Maybe I should just finish your massage and tuck you in for the night.”

Liam’s reply was lost to a deep groan of appreciation as Matt found that one damned spot and started leaning in with his full weight. When Matt finally moved into the thighs Liam stopped substituting animal sounds for speech.

“How do you do that. I mean. God damn. How does Marisha even let you leave the house?”

“Taliesin was in training to be a massage therapist at one point? Or lived with one. Something like that.” Deft fingers traced down his lower legs and dug into Liam’s thighs. “We’ve been trading massages for years now. He’s a good teacher.”

“Apparently.” Height of meaningful conversation, Liam observed with an internal sigh. What did he want to have happen next? Matt gave a few long slow strokes up and down Liam’s back and Liam curved into the touch like a common house cat. The desire to do absolutely nothing and the desire to reclaim a bit of their evening. Which to choose.

“Gonna wash my hands, be right back.”

Liam gave a soft, murmured reply and lay quietly on the bed. He floated on the endorphins from Matt’s touch and considered his options until Matt returned and began to pack away his supplies. Liam flipped in bed and touched his wrist. “Don’t mistake being relaxed with being sleepy.”

Matt eyed Liam from under the sweep of his hair. Liam gave his best come hither, see my devilish charm, grin. This earned him a snort before Matt turned aside from the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. Liam curled his body against Matt. The gentle kisses along Matt’s temple and cheek were an excuse to mold himself closer and soak up Matt’s warmth.

“Well, if you’re not sleepy, what did you have in mind?,” Matt said.

“Is that cautious optimism in your voice?,” Liam said. He couldn’t resist a teasing nibble on Matt’s earlobe.

“And if it is?” Matt turned his face away in an invitation that Liam promptly answered. The scent of Matt’s cologne was rich and thick in Liam's nose as he gave proper attention to the little flickering pulse point underneath Matt’s chin.

“I think,” Liam murmured between gentle pinches of his teeth down Matt’s exposed neck, “that we should perhaps talk about our mutual acquaintance.”


	5. Chapter 5

The catch in Matt’s breathing. Should you call that a gasp or startled inhale or -- No matter. Matt sat motionless on the bed, his breath reduced to a nearly imperceptible rise and fall of his chest.

“I really must thank you for your diligent attention to this body. What a disappointment to slip from you into this host only to discover an unacceptable amount of pain.” Liam let the words roll and cascade off his tongue. He’d practiced the tonality for a few days after that text, trying to find something that conveyed both interest and amusement and a little curling question of danger.

Sam had really wanted to know what new property he was working on. That had been an awkward conversation. Liam gave himself a mental shake and focused on the task at hand. Sex Demon. Get your demented groove on, O’brien.

Matt turned his head with an adorable amount of caution towards Liam.

“This isn’t what we’d agreed upon.” A neutral sentence that could be read two ways. Matt had a careful eye on Liam and his slumped shoulders and slight lean back would have been concerning in another setting.

This wasn’t how the scene was supposed to start. This did not worry him. Well, not by too much. If there was one thing a few years in Vax’s shoes had taught him, it was that Matt was an exceptional scene partner.

“The lovely thing about being a demon is how much insight you gain into your host.” Liam leaned close and sniffed Matt’s hair and cheek deeply. This was the moment when Matt would back out, if he wanted to. At the direct mention of the demon there was no doubt as to what Liam was about. Matt let out a shuddery breath and otherwise accepted Liam’s advances. Liam allowed himself a brief moment of a maniacal grin, sight unseen by his prey. This was going to be so much fun.

“I’ve notice how you play with one another.” Liam casually flicked a hand through Matt’s hair and across his shoulder. Matt shivered. “The way you carried on before I arrived. It’s so sweet.” Liam let the words drip with his disdain. “So wholesome.”

He ran his fingers through Matt’s hair and pulled it back, hard. Matt yelped in pain and Liam casually slapped him across the face. Tears welled in Matt’s eyes as his teeth clicked shut and he breathed hard through his nose. Liam let his free hand cup the handsomely hard form under Matt’s silk boxers.

“What a relief to take on this host. And to know all of your secrets. How much you like the pain mixed with the pleasure, little mortal. Finally.” Liam squeezed Matt firmly, eliciting a gasp as Matt tried to turn away, his cheeks ablaze. “Something exciting for both of us.”

Matt let out a muffled whimper as Liam trailed a slow long lick along Matt’s face before he released his hair.

“I had planned to make you strip, ungrateful welp, but since you’re nearly naked already, that particular game’s lost its fun. Kneel.”

Matt pushed away from the bed and took two staggering steps back before he steadied himself on his feet. His pulse was a visible flutter in his neck as he looked down at the floor and his breath was rapid and shallow.

“Liam.” Matt swallowed and started again. The crack in Matt’s voice when he spoke was unexpectedly raw. Real. Liam had a hand raised forward and was half off the bed without even thinking. “Liam, it’s okay. I know this isn’t you. If you can hear me. I do. It’s ok.”

Matt was in Liam’s arms and wrapped into a tender hug, his head nestled against Liam’s chest before Liam’s brain caught up with the scenario. Liam blinked back his own tears and took one deep, centering breath to fall deeper into the demon. He tilted Matt’s head towards him with a deceptive and gentle hand. Matt looked up and wiped at the tear streaks on his chin.

“As I said. Sweet.” Matt jerked away from Liam and cast his eyes back on the floor. Liam stepped forward, a push into Matt’s space. “Soft.” Matt edged backward until he bumped into the bed. “You’re not going to be soft for me, are you, Matthew? Do you need reminding of what being soft might mean to my host?”

Matt’s looked up, eyes wide with surprise that changed to horror as Liam slashed at his left forearm with his right hand. Liam’s nails were precisely filed and drew thin lines of blood on his skin.

Matt fell into a kneel with such force that Liam prayed to the gods of tomorrow that his knees wouldn’t be too bruised.

It took a moment for the pain to register on Liam’s senses through the adrenaline of the role. Damn. Well, never do unto others as you aren’t willing to do to yourself.

“I’m yours. Just, don’t abuse him. Please.”

Liam padded with quiet steps around Matt’s subservient form. The harsh, fast breaths that escaped Matt were a decadent pleasure. What was going on in that delicious brain of his? He let a single, sharp nail trace along Matt’s shoulder. It left a pattern on his skin, little dips and swirls as the skin responded to the elongated scratch.

“I should mark you all over. Make you properly pretty. Is that what you want, puppet?”

Matt inhaled with a shuddered uncertainty but otherwise remained silent. Liam stopped and let his hand rest on Matt’s left shoulder, his fingers just lightly near the curve where Matt’s throat met his shoulder. His body shook once before Matt released the softest little sigh. A coy, muted, shameful noise of desire.

“Oh, oh yes. I recall now.” Liam let his hand slowly shift to wrap around Matt’s throat. A comfortable, light hold. “You enjoy a multitude of punishments.” Liam squeezed as he used the hold to pull Matt out of his kneel.

Lids heavy and barely open, Matt shifted his weight so that one leg was underneath him, able to support him as he allowed his neck to follow Liam’s hand. Matt’s breath was feathery and light. Not so much due to the grip, Liam knew, which barely constricted him at all. No. He was in the deep under. Dropped a million miles undersea by the light pressure on his throat.

Matt wanted the drop. Needed the drop. Feared the drop. Feared being so vulnerable. There were scars Liam knew he could not tread on and have their friendship survive. So he had to weave the web carefully.

It could be fast, yes. Even this fast. But he had to remember the human.

Denigrate the act. Not the body that offered it.

“Such a willing little slut you are, for all your protests. So eager to feel your life squeezed between my fingers.” Liam gave Matt’s throat the barest of little shakes and felt the fluid roll of his loose muscles in his spine down to his knees.

Liam dropped to a knee himself, a conscious mirror of Matt’s pose. Matt’s eyes flashed upwards towards Liam’s face. Liam saw them as two twinned, deep, languid pools of blue. There was a hint of puzzlement as Matt tried to parse Liam’s intention.

“I can’t admire my prize?” Liam said as he leaned closer. Their mouths barely touched and the sensation left a buzzing tingle on Liam’s lips as he withdrew. Matt’s eyes were hidden behind his lashes as he trembled.

“You will scream for me tonight.” He kissed Matt thoroughly and with harsh intensity. Matt's lips blossomed with fresh color, his cheeks a brilliant flush. Liam squeezed harder.

“But not just yet.”

Time tick-tocked away in Liam’s mind, a careful counting as Matt met his eyes. Liam felt the movement of Matt’s throat as he worked to force air past Liam’s grip. The thrill of having Matt’s lifeblood push past his fingertips filled him with a nervous, frenetic energy that buzzed from Liam’s head down to his toes. His own breath was harsh and rapid as he waited for the hint of panic in Matt’s eyes.

A casual flick set Matt onto the floor in a tumble, boneless, as he coughed and drew deep breaths. Liam levered himself up from his crouch and sat in the armchair. When Matt turned to find Liam in the room, Liam gestured with his hand to the space in front of the chair.

“Come, Matthew. Show what else that throat is good for.”

Liam closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He touched himself and his head tipped back as he fought the urge to moan. When was the last time he’d felt this pent up and hard? A shuffling sound as Matt settled in front of the chair. A moment of hesitation as his hands lightly touched Liam’s thighs. Then heat, a glorious warmth and wet that surrounded him as Matt took him into his mouth.

Fingers tangled into Matt’s hair as Liam whimpered wordlessly. Matt drew him fully and immediately into the back of his throat. Spit dripped down Liam’s cock and thighs as Matt suckled him with sloppy, wet thrusts.

“Slow down.” Liam swallowed and tried to speak again. He felt on the edge of cascading over. Matt didn’t seem to hear him. Gods, Liam wanted to lean back and let Matt finish him. But that wasn’t quite the plan, now was it.

He raked his fingers into Matt’s hair and yanked his head away. Matt’s lips snapped off his cock with a little pop and Liam whimpered involuntarily.

“Slow. Down.” Liam barely recognized his own voice. He dug his sharpened nails into Matt’s scalp and caught Matt’s gaze. “If this host comes before I fuck you, you won’t be the one who suffers. Understood?”

Matt ducked his head in a painful nod, pulling at the fingers wrapped in his hair. Liam released Matt’s hair and gave his cheek a little pat. “Continue.”

Delicate licks, gentle nips. Feathery touches of lips over his balls and along the side of his shaft. The tease of Matt’s scruff on his thigh. Liam let himself float on waves of pleasure. When even these soft touches threatened his self control he wove his right hand into the tangle of Matt’s hair and stilled his movements.

His left hand traced Matt’s cheek and lips. At first Liam simply held him. The subtle movements of Matt’s tongue were maddening. That little glimmer of amusement in Matt’s eyes as he swallowed, collapsing the soft curves of his throat over Liam’s cock demanded retribution.

“Let me show you how to use that mouth properly.” Liam shifted so that he was near the edge of the chair, pushing Matt back and sinking deeper into his throat.

He slowly fucked him, holding Matt’s face with his hands hooked around his ears, his palms pushing at Matt’s jaw to give him more. Liam wasn’t sure who was torturing who anymore. Too much. He had to stop.

Liam pushed Matt away and leaned back into the chair, his breath ragged. “Your mouth is far too sweet. No wonder you so rarely get your needs met.”

Matt wiped at the edge of his mouth, splayed on his back, as he looked up at Liam. “Needs?”

Liam pushed out of the chair and loomed over Matt. He held his hand out expectantly. A moment passed before Matt gingerly reached out and accepted Liam's help as he levered Matt to his feet and drew him close. He cupped Matt’s stiff cock with his free hand and enjoyed the way Matt leaned against him as his knees went weak at Liam’s touch.

“Prepare yourself and get on the bed.”

Socks and underwear joined a pile of other clothes as Matt rapidly stripped and Liam felt his mouth contort into a Cheshire grin. Gods be damned, Matt was a fucking beautiful man. And his. Liam pleasured himself with soft, gentle strokes as Matt fussed with the bottles on the night stand.

Matt paused next to the bed. One hand rested on the mattress and his fingers dug little furrows into the sheets . Liam noticed the hesitation. “I use rope for those who fight against what’s best for them, but you’re not inclined to fight me, are you, Matthew.”

Matthew shook his head briefly but there was still a tentativeness there. Liam pushed away from the chair and stepped next to Matt. He gripped Matt’s chin and turned Matt’s head to meet his gaze.

“Oh, poor puppet.” Liam coated his words in false sympathy. “Not sure you can submit without something to keep you in your place?”

Matt’s chin jerked up and down twice. “Afraid to fail?”

Another nod and a creeping warmth that Liam could feel as Matt’s cheeks warmed against his hand. Liam leaned in close to Matt’s neck and nuzzled his own cheek against Matt’s face. Rubbed his scent over him. Claimed him. A particularly painful nip on Matt’s ear drew a startled hiss. “Well,” Liam whispered, his lips brushing the painful spot. “I suggest, for Liam’s sake, you get on the bed, grab the head board, and offer yourself for my pleasure.” Tricky to make a word like pleasure sound so threatening. Not impossible though.

Matt whimpered. Liam released Matt’s chin and stepped away. The bruised vulnerability in Matt’s eyes before he turned and crawled onto the bed stole Liam’s breath. A wave of nausea rose and crashed in his stomach as the room dipped and swayed in a peculiar motion.

“Red.”

Matt turned as Liam’s ass hit the edge of the bed with a thump. Liam knew he needed to talk to Matt, needed to explain the call. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his hands around them. His face rested away from Matt’s gaze as he counted the seconds between every exhale and inhale. He needed to say something now, before Matt thought the worst. He would explain it. Just as soon as he was convinced he wasn’t a fucking monster.

“Hey.” Liam flinched as Matt’s hand rested on Liam’s shoulder. Matt let his hand fall away. “Liam?”

Liam blinked back tears. Tears? This was a scene. He wasn’t hurting Matt. Not in a way Matt hadn’t explicitly asked for. Matt was okay. Matt had been painfully erect moments ago. This was just the role play.

Those eyes hadn’t felt like role play. Liam muffled a cry in the back of his throat and felt the air rush in and out of his nose.

Matt swung off the bed and half crouched in front of him. His hand on Liam’s cheek was far too much a reminder of the scene a moment ago. Liam squeezed his eyes shut. He was not going to fall apart. This was ridiculous.

“Liam.” A firmer voice than before. One he knew he should respond to. “Breathe with me, okay?” Wasn’t he already breathing?

A roiling edge of fear when the hand left his cheek. Then unexpected warmth along his back and neck as Matt wrapped around him from behind and held him.

Liam broke into open, painful sobs. He heard Matt saying all the right things, the things he would expect and say in Matt’s place. That he wasn’t a horrible person. That the scene had been going really well for him. He wasn’t angry. He wasn’t hurt. He wasn’t scared. It was okay for Liam to feel the way he was.

Liam managed to catch his breath after a few minutes. He turned on the bed and rested on Matt’s shoulder. It still felt wrong as he gingerly wrapped his arms around Matt’s frame. Undeserving of his embrace. Matt stroked his hair and rocked him gently. “Sorry,” Liam finally managed. He scrubbed the muck off his face with some success and cleared his throat.

“Nothing you need to apologize for.” Matt brushed Liam’s cheek with a gentle thumb and Liam fought the urge to turn away. “I’m sorry I frightened you.”

Matt said it with such sincerity. Liam slipped his hand over Matt’s and pulled it away from his face. He held onto Matt with both hands and squeezed hard. 

“I didn’t harm you?” Liam observed Matt with unblinking intensity.

“I’m not hurt, Liam.” Matt looked shaken. Was he just trying to make Liam feel better about what had happened?

“Damn it Matt, I’m not asking if you’re going to be sore tomorrow. Did I harm you?” Liam’s voice cracked under the weight of his conscious.

Matt shook his head. “No.” He reached up and held the back of Liam’s head gently as he rested their heads together. “But I think I should be asking you. I invited you into a very dark corner of my mind. I don’t think I’ve ever dropped into the darkness that far with anyone else. I’m sorry it disturbed you.”

Liam felt tears on Matt’s face as they spoke.

“It’s one thing to say you’re going to react that way. Being told you’re going to find it a lot of things, first and foremost arousing. It’s another to have your best friend be afraid of you. To look up at you and make you think they’re—” Liam let out a half hearted huff. “And they call me the dark and morbid one?”

Matt squeezed his hand in response and moved his other hand from Liam’s head to curl around his shoulder. “So what do we need to do right now?

Liam reluctantly freed himself from Matt’s embrace and wiped at his face. He cautiously raised a gentle hand to Matt’s cheek. A tentative smile broke over Liam’s lips when Matt leaned into the palm of his hand, eyes softly closed.

“Be gentle with each other. Get a shower, I think. Go to your room and watch a bad movie and order overpriced room service. Let Marisha fuss over you.” Liam said.

“Over us,” Matt corrected him instantly with a warm smile, his eyes still closed. “If you think she’ll take one look at you and not order you into your flannels and under a makeshift blanket fort for some mandatory cuddling...”

Liam felt a bit of the dread slip away from around his heart. Matt seemed okay. Liam leaned forward and barely laid his lips on Matt’s cheek. Just to remind himself that he would be allowed to kiss Matt again, when they both felt better. Before Liam could pull away Matt wrapped Liam in his arms and kissed him with soft and gentle thoroughness.

Matt had an aura of need and an ease about him that did not make Liam want to stop and doubt, but despite Liam’s having ended the scene and having needed support, he was the dominant tonight. He had to look out for Matt’s best interests.

Liam answered that unexpected gentleness with careful, measured adoration until he felt Matt urge for more. Matt whimpered when Liam broke away from their kiss. “Easy, easy,” Liam said with an unsteady breath. “You’re a bit not your normal self, love.”

Matt stopped chasing Liam’s fingers with his lips and took a few slow breaths. “You might have a point.” Matt sighed deeply and pushed away from the bed. “Shower?”

“Shower.” Liam said. “And no funny business.” Matt grumbled under his breath. Liam shook his head gently and smiled at Matt’s backside. “You still want to jump my bones after dinner and a movie, we’ll talk. But at least wine and dine me first.”

* * *

It ended up being less a wine and dine than wings and beer and a cheesy budget cable RomCom. Marisha fussed over the two of them sufficiently to retain her title of Mother Hen Supreme.

Liam realized near the end of the movie that Marisha and Matt had fallen asleep in the bed next to him. It was easy enough to turn off the TV and eschew brushing his teeth for one night. A bit of dragon breath was worth the comforting weight on his back and the reassurance of his arm draped over Matt as he lightly snored.

“He’s okay, you know.” Marisha’s voice barely carried over the air conditioner fan. “He’ll be more worried about you tomorrow.” So, not asleep after all.

Liam nodded and turned so his words were pitched towards Marisha. “I know. And I’ll be here in the morning, to reassure him I’m okay.”

Marisha gave Liam a wry smile and snuggled more firmly into his side. “Yep.”

There was a long pause where Liam wondered if she had finally drifted to sleep.

“Are you. Okay, that is?” she said. Her voice was muffled in the curve of his shoulder.

Liam breathed in the soft scent of her perfume and the body wash that Liam and Matt had shared in the shower. He closed his eyes and let out a gentle sigh.

“Yeah. I am,” he said. He was a little surprised that it felt true, given how wrecked he’d felt earlier today. Family was a powerful thing.

“Good. Then get the fuck to sleep, Liam. Our flight is stupid early.”

Liam fought the urge to chuckle so he wouldn’t wake up Matt. He settled for sticking his cold toes on Marisha’s ankle as suitable revenge.


End file.
